Blog użytkownika:Harley Lazuli/Miraculous story my version (cała seria)
Rozdział 1 Hej! Jestem nowa i odrazu mówię: Wiem że trzeba robic opowiadania w jednym wpisie więc niech administratorzy się nie martwią. Starałam się robić jak najmniej błędów ortograficznych i interpunkcyjnych. Nie przedłużając miłego czytania! ~Perspektywa Marinette~ Siedziałam na swoim balkonie, a tak dokładnie to na kocu. Ciepły, letni wiaterek powiewał moje rozpuszczone włosy. Nuciłam sobie piosenkę pod nosem "Stronger than you" (xD). Patrzyłam w nocne niebo i marzyłam o Adrienie. Kocham go całym sercem i całą duszą. Nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć. Tylko ta Chloé. Jak ja jej nienawidzę! Już prawie koniec roku szkolnego, koniec 2 gimnazjum i wejście w progi dorosłości. Nie mogę być już jak dziecko. Tikki jak zwykle schowała się w torebce i zagryzała ciastka. Smacznego Tikki! Na zdrowie! Kurde, a Czarny Kot.... on i ten jego flirt... Co ja mam począć?!? Przestałam nucić. Schowała twarz w dłoniach. Przyciagnęłam kolana do piersi. -Marinette, co się dzieje?-spytala Tiki. Podleciala do mojego policzka. Jejku! Te ciastko jest większe od niej a potrafi zjeść takich 10 jak jest głodna! -Tikki... nic. Adrien...-jakałam się -Marinette musisz zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Chodź ze mną!- krzyknęła i poleciała do mojego pokoju. Ja poszłam za nią. -Na początku musisz zmienić ciuchy. Zaraz ci coś wybiorę!- zapiszczała (xD) i poleciała do mojej szafy. Chwilę później wyciągnęła błękitny top podkreślający mój uśmiech i oczy, spódniczkę z wyższym stanem koloru pudrowego różu, czarne koturny i czarną bejsbolówkę (bluzę) z literą "M" na lewej stronie na piersi. -Przecież dorastasz co nie?- zaśmiała się świecąc się. -Dobrze Tikki założę to jutro...-odparłam -Jeszcze trzeba będzie zrobić ci makijaż a teraz idź do kąpieli- posłusznie zrobiłam co chciała. Wchodząc do wanny Tikki wlała wszystkie możliwe szampony i balsamy do wody. Nie obeszło się bez olejków na mojej głowie. Kolorowe bąbelki pieściły moje ciało i włosy. Czułam się wspaniale. -A teraz odpręż się!- powiedziała Tikki trzymając w swoich małych dłoniach pilnik i lakier do paznokici. Nie trzeba było tysiąc razy powtarzać! Gdy skonczyła się moja przemiana zasnęłam kamiennym snem. * * * Rano zobaczyłam efekt końcowy. Wyglądałam.... ....wspaniale! Wyglądałam jak księżniczka! (Fanarta nie da się wstawić) -Wyglądzasz przecudownie!-zawołała Tikki -Naprawdę? Dziękuję! Jeszcze ten kucyk... i makijaż... poprostu rewelacja!- złapałam ją w dłonie i pocałowałam w czoło. Tikki zachichotała. -Marinette czas do szkoły!- krzyknęła mama -Idę już! Chodź mała idziemy!- poczochrałam ją po główce. Zbiegłam na dół po schodach, pocalowałam mamę w policzek i wyszłam. Haha pewnie Chloe powie "Marinette ubrałaś się jak siedem nieszczęść". Ale ja mam to gdzieś. Niech mówią co chcą ważne że się zmieniłam. Nie jestem już tą strachliwą Marinette tylko piękna i niezależna kobietą (chciało by się co xD). Wchodząc do szkoły wszyscy na mnie się patrzyli, oczywiście ci z klasy, nawet Chloé. -Marinette, jaka zmiana skąd masz takie rewelacyjne ciuchy?!- Podbiegłam do mnie Chloe i zaczęła oglądać ze wszystkich stron. -Yyy z szafy?- odparłam. -Ale przecież to torebka od MacKleina (chyba tak to się pisze) spódnica od Gabriella. Ja cie dziewczyno tego nir ma już na rynku! A te buty! One są od Eldorado (xD) wszystkie zostały wyprzedane jednego dnia!- skakała przedemną jak jakaś wariatka.-Taa Chloe, zobaczymy się później...-odparłam i podeszłam jak najszybciej do Alyi. -Do zobaczenia Marinette! Widzimy sie później!- krzyczała machając do mnie. -Nowa koleżanka?-spytał sie Alya śmiejąc się -Chyba raczej nie-odchrząknęłam-Chodź do klasy, zobaczymy co Adrien powie-złapała mnie za łokieć i poszłyśmy do klasy. Siedząc tak zaczęłam się śmiać. Alya powiedziała coś śmiesznego. Kątem oka zobaczyłam Adriena w progu. Szedł z Nino. - Hej dziewczyny!-krzyknął Nino poczym usiadł. -Hej Marinette, hej Alya- zawołał Adrien. Zobaczyłam jak na mnie patrzy. Wogóle całą lekcję odwracał sie i patrzył przed dłuższą chwilę. Zobaczyłam w jego oczach nadzieję i podniecenie. A może tylko patrzy sie na mnie dlatego że tak się dziś ubrałam? Może patrzył mi w nogi lub dekold? Nie, on tylko sie patrzy na moje ciało. Myślami popłynęłam ku Adrienowi. Nawet ledwo usłyszałam dzwonek. Gdy nadszedł koniec lekcji Adrien podszedł do mnie. -Hej Marinette- odparł blondyn -He-ej A-Adrien- jąkałam się. Marinette. Ogarnij sie dziewczyno. Jesteś już dorosła!-To co chciałeś?- oparłam się o ścianę -Chciałem się zapytać czy nie pójdziesz ze mną na lody o 17:00. Mam wtedy godzinę wolnego. -Zapraszasz mnie dlatego jak sie ubrałam?- spytałam -Nie! Porostu jak przyjaciółke- odparł. Nie no super. Znowu koleżeńskie lody. -Ok. Mogę iść-wiedziałam że mu się podobam ze względu ubrań. Czy on taki na prawdę był? Był kobieciarzem i flirciarzem? Hej poproszę o komentarze skarbusie! :* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania